Dioses ¿dónde?
by Cassisins
Summary: Ahora, junto a sus amigos y con casi dieciocho años, Tsuna debe ascender al trono Vongola mientras lucha una nueva batalla con y contra dioses. Como si llamas última voluntad no fueran suficientes tenían que agregar deidades a la ecuación. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Una parodia de Kamigami no Asobi? ¿O más cliché aún... Oh! My Goddess?


Dios reveló su apariencia.

La primera vez en que su existencia fue confirmada sucedió en el "Día del Destino", tres años atrás.

Dios, quien se reveló ante al mundo por primera vez, anunció su voluntad:

 _Cada pocas decenas de miles de años, un periodo destructivo va a llegar. En el futuro cercano, los dioses que supervisan estas tierras van a cambiar. Poco a poco, buenos dioses van a ser remplazados por dioses malvados. Ellos probablemente atacarán estas tierras y a su gente. Queridos humanos, si creen que este lugar es precioso entonces, por favor, les pido que lo salven._

 _Unan fuerzas con nosotros._

 _Por favor, quiero que regresen a los dioses que se volvieron malvados a sus anteriormente buenas personalidades. Voy a enviar una señal a las personas elegidas quienes salvarán a los dioses. Con el fin de salvarlos, enviaré poder a treinta personas._

 _Poder que será usado para purificar a los dioses malvados y devolverlos a su forma original. El poder para portar un Dios._

Esas habían sido las palabras exactas.

Tsuna no podía olvidarlas, Reborn no se lo había permitido desde que todo eso sucedió. Por una de las tantas razones que no lograba comprender (y seguramente nunca lo haría), Vongola decidió tomar las riendas de la situación. Según Reborn, quien se había mantenido en contacto con el Noveno y hablado sobre el asunto, no podían dejar que algo de tal magnitud fuera manejado por el gobierno o personas que no tenían los medios suficientes para comprender todo eso.

Aunque Tsuna bien sabía que Vongola sólo no podía dejar de meter su cuchara donde pudiera. Pero tenían un punto en cuanto a comprensión, después de todo llevaban generaciones manejando llamas de la última voluntad, poder relacionarse con dioses no sería lo más extraño que harían. Pero aun así… se trataba de dioses, y ellos eran la mafia.

Y algunos de los Vongola habían conseguido una de esas marcas divinas.

Y Tsuna era uno de ellos.

¿Acaso no era suficiente con ser el heredero de la mafia más bizarra y ruda del mundo? ¿Acaso Dios lo odiaba tanto?

Fuera como fuera, Dios debía estar teniendo una buena risa a su costa.

— Deja de andar por la nubes, _dame-_ Tsuna —un fuerte golpe en su cabeza lo hizo perder el ritmo de sus pasos y tropezar.

— ¡Reborn! —se quejó, ya habían pasado tres años desde su última batalla y su tutor no cambiaba para nada, en realidad parecía que su sadismo crecía a la par de su estatura.

— No lloriquees y presta atención —siguió Reborn quien ahora tenía la apariencia de un niño de ocho años —. Una batalla está por comenzar —dijo él.

Fue cuando Tsuna fue consciente de la alarma que sonaba en el centro; desde que todo este asunto con los dioses comenzó, en todo Namimri, que es donde parecían tener gusto por aparecer y hacer de las suyas, se había instalado un sistema de alarma para alertar a los civiles y así evitar que se vieran involucrados y lastimados.

 _"_ _Esto es la Academia Vongola. En diez segundos a partir de ahora, una batalla contra un dios malvado de nivel dos va a empezar en los cielos del suroeste desde aquí. Para aquellos que están observando, por favor, pueden mirar mientras respeten las normas y no provoquen al dios malvado."_

— ¡Es mi primera vez viéndolo en vivo! —dijo un chico a unos metros de donde ellos estaban.

— ¡Yo también! ¡Pero he olvidado mi cámara digital, y yo quería subir un video a internet! —se quejó alguien más.

Tsuna sólo escuchaban mientras sus ojos permanecían en el cielo con preocupación, otro dios se había vuelto malvado.

— ¿Quién crees que vendrá a combatir contra el dios malvado esta vez?

El Décimo Vongola se preguntaba lo mismo, ¿quién de sus amigos sería el que pelearía esta vez? No tuvo que esperar mucho para averiguarlo.

— Son dioses gato —informó Reborn, quien, como siempre, permanecía sereno e indiferente a su lado.

Entonces Tsuna vio a un par de gatos negros flotar en el cielo y un instante después Yamamoto Takeshi apareció frente a ellos con su boba sonrisa y katana en mano. En cuestión de segundos uno de los dioses gato había sido cortado a la mitad por su amigo, haciendo que gotas de lluvia cayeran a la par.

Eso había sido increíble, pero el otro dios enfureció aún más y antes de que nadie se diera cuenta, el dios gato fue hacia abajo, abalanzándose contra un niño quien había estado gritando palabras de apoyo a Yamamoto.

Tsuna no lo pensó dos veces, corrió hasta abrazar al niño e interponer entre el dios gato. Tsuna tenía sus llamas, pero ellas no hacían ni un rasguño a cualquier Dios, y, lo peor de todo, tampoco tenía un dios para pelear por sí mismo. Lo única que podía hacer era proteger a ese niño con su cuerpo.

— Eres muy temerario, Tsuna —la voz de Yamamoto lo hizo abrir los ojos, ni siquiera había notado el momento en que los cerró.

Su Guardián y amigo se había interpuesto, enfrentando al dios y, al igual que con el otro, lo acabó con un solo movimiento de su katana. Y nueva lluvia comenzó a caer.

— ¡Minoru! —gritó una mujer mientras corría hacia ellos.

— ¡Mamá! —el niño salió de sus brazos y corrió hacia la mujer.

Tsuna aún estaba bastante aturdido como para registrar la acción hasta que sintió una mano en su cabello — ¡Yamamoto! —exclamó ante su amigo —. ¡Nos salvaste!

— Sólo hago mi trabajo —dijo igual de animado que siempre —. Y mira esto —indicó, movió su mano hacia el frente y un brillo dorado se condesó sobre ella. De pronto, el dios gato, vuelto a la normalidad, apareció flotando sobre la mano del más alto.

Su amigo lo había logrado, había regresado a la normalidad al dios.

— ¡Está haciendo una cara muy feliz porque lo has salvado, Yamamoto! —exclamó con una sonrisa.

Yamamoto se echó a reír.

— Como siempre, tú sólo piensas en los demás, Tsuna —el pelinegro negó con la cabeza, entre divertido, resignado y preocupado —. Deberías pensar más en ti mismo.

— Tsunayoshi _-dono_ no sería él mismo si no se preocupara por los demás —dijo una suave y encantadora voz.

Fue cuando la silueta de una mujer se dejó ver al lado del espadachín, no se lograba ver gran cosa, después de todo lo que evitaban era que los dioses se dieran a conocer tan descaradamente ante multitudes, en especial cuando estaban de servicio.

— No sé si tomar eso como un cumplido, Selene _-san_ —dijo Tsuna a su vez a la deidad compañera de su amigo.

— Por supuesto que es un cumplido —siguió ella con su suave voz.

Tsuna estaba por contestar cuando Reborn llegó a su lado.

— Será mejor que te vayas ya, Yamamoto, antes de que la gente empiece a acosarte —anunció Reborn.

Fue cuando los dos chicos notaron a toda la gente que comenzaba a acercarse.

— Hahahaha, tienes razón, niño —Yamamoto dio un paso atrás —. Nos vemos más tarde, Tsuna.

— Un momento —dijo la diosa —, aún no he sido mimada por Tsunayoshi _-dono_ —su declaración causó que Tsuna se sonrojara mientras Reborn bufaba y Yamamoto reía aún más.

— Podrás hacerlo más tarde, Selene —dijo el pelinegro.

Y con un asentimiento de cabeza, el chico emprendió su partida.

Tsuna soltó un suspiro mientras los veía partir, Reborn lo vio con aburrimiento —. Si dejaras de ser tan inútil tendrías tu propio dios, Tsuna. Es una vergüenza que, siendo el Décimo Vongola y tengas una marca divina, no logres tener una deidad como compañero.

— ¡No es mi culpa! —se defendió el castaño —. ¡Ningún dios parece quererme, supongo que he sido echado a perder por ti lo suficiente!

— No culpes a otros de tu ineptitud, _dame-_ Tsuna —dijo Reborn mientras emprendía camino —. De cualquier forma, un día de estos tendrás un dios y me aseguraré de entrenarlos como el infierno por estos tres años perdidos.

Tsuna se estremeció ante esa amenaza, porque eso es lo que las palabras de Reborn eran. Viles y descaradas amenazas.

— ¡Ya dije que no es mi culpa!

Al final, con la intención de seguir lo dictado por Dios y ayudar en lo que pudieran, Vongola reunió a los treinta elegidos, la mayoría de ellos eran chicos que no superaban la mayoría de edad, por lo que Vongola decidió abrir un internado en Namimori.

Para proteger al mundo de dioses malvados, las personas a las que se asignó esta misión se les garantizó dinero, residencia y sustento para ellos y sus familias por el resto de sus vidas hasta su muerte.

Todos ellos portaban dioses, luchaban contra dioses, salvaban dioses.

Sí.

Irónicamente este era el mayor proyecto de la mafia, en el cual dioses y humanos se tomaban de las manos.

Y Tsuna tenía que pasar por esto mientras ascendía al trono de Vongola.

Dios, definitivamente, tenía un cruel sentido del humor.

* * *

 **N/A:** Sí, ya sé. Debo varias historias, pero simplemente no podía sacra esto de mi mente. En fin, esto es algo nuevo y me gustaría de su participación.

Para quienes quieran participar, esto es lo que se necesita:

*Dios(a) de:

*Nombre:

Nivel [Los niveles abarcan de 1 a 10. Del 1 al seis los dioses tienen la forma de lo que representan (por ejemplo: Si es dios(a) de la música, puede tener forma de algún instrumento; si es un dios zorro, pues la forma de un zorro), del 7 al 10 ya tienen forma humanoide. Y, por supuesto, según el nivel es qué tan fuerte y antiguo es]:

*Físico:

*Personalidad:

*Compañero(a) de:

*¿Por qué lo escogió como compañero?:

*¿Cómo se llaman el uno al otro?:

...

Importante:

-Fichas sólo por PM, me reservo el derecho a negar fichas po razón(?)

-Pueden ser deidades de cualquier cultura, o inventárselos ustedes mismos.

-Quiero tanto hombres como mujeres.

-Han pasado tres años desde la batalla del Arco iris, por lo que todos los personajes tiene tres años más.

-Pueden escoger cualquier personaje.

-No habrá romance entre Oc's y personajes, pero si entre los canon (hetero y yaoi). Done, por supuesto, los dioses loquillos meterán su cuchara.

Y bueno, creo que eso es todo. Si tienen alguna pregunta estoy a un review o PM de distancia~

Read you~(?)


End file.
